


After

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hurt!Dick & Protective!JasonFan art.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous, JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anidear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So... they don't perfectly match up as happening at the same time, but I drew Hurt!Dick and Jason trying to support him, with a smoking gun like he just shot anyone who tried to hurt Dick. Hope you like it!


End file.
